


Stumbling Steps

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [26]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…Migraine | Concussion | Blindness
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stumbling Steps

Henry’s skull pounds. He can’t focus on anything. He slouches over the desk, burying his head in his arms. The pain steadily ticks upwards on a nonstop climb. He can’t think, can’t think, can’t  _ think _ .

What had he been doing before this? Drawing, right. He has to do his job. He slowly lifts his head, wincing at the bright lights. He shakely grabs his pen only to pause. What was the scene?

A larger wave of pain washes over his and Henry sets the pen back. He stands and manages to stumble to the employee break room, barely noticing the looks he is given. Henry grabs a bottle of aspirin and fills a glass with water from the sink. He takes one, and hesitates for a moment before taking a second. He needs to work. He needs to be paid. He needs to focus.

Henry manages to not stumble on the way back to his desk. He settles in and picks up the pen again, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach. One more animation. He’ll quit then. He can't continue like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing these months in advance and then struggling with a severe all day migraine before this one comes out.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
